The present invention relates to an image measurement apparatus, an image measurement method, an information processing apparatus, an information processing method, and a program.
In the related art, an image measurement apparatus that can measure a shape etc. from an image captured of an object to be measured is known. For example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2014-228529 (hereinafter, referred to as “Patent Document 1”) discloses a shape measurement apparatus including a shape measurement device having an image capturing unit that image-captures a stage and a work on the stage, and a computer that measures a shape of the work from the captured image by the image capturing unit (see paragraph [0009] etc. in specification of Patent Document 1).
In the shape measurement apparatus, vibration of the shape measurement device is detected during the shape of the work is measured while the image capturing unit is moved. A moving amount of the image capturing unit is controlled such that the vibration detected is canceled. In this manner, deviation by the vibration of the image capturing unit to the stage is inhibited, and a measurement accuracy is improved (see paragraph [00019] etc. in specification of Patent Document 1).